Noviembre Sin Ti
by Lizha
Summary: Y ella se quedo sola.


**Capitulo Único: **

**. **

**. **

**Noviembre Sin Ti **

**. **

**By **

**TheOnlyGirl **

**. **

**. **

**.**

_Noviembre...El mes en el que me enamore... _

_ el mes en el que lo perdí. _

**. **

**. **

**. **

_**Noviembre.**_

Yo _**amo**_ el Noviembre.

Porque en Noviembre esta la _**primavera**_.

Pero también _**odio **_el Noviembre.

Porque en Noviembre, fue la _**ultima vez**_ que lo pude ver.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La tarde se aleja, _

_el cielo esta gris _

_la noche aparece sin ti, _

_callado en la playa _

_te lloro en silencio otra vez _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esa mañana me había despertado extraña, no había dejado de sentirme así en todo el día.

Algo embargaba mi pecho, era _**dolor**_, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada a el.

.

Hace un año exactamente, mi _**novio **_había muerto. Llevábamos juntos un año con casi nueve meses.

Nunca fui de tener novios, no como mis amigas. Yo creía que el amor no era para mi, hasta que lo conocí a _**el**_.

Todas mis amigas, incluso algunos de mis familiares, me decían que tenía _**miedo **_al amor. Ahora se, que tienen razón.

.

.

Fue hace exactamente un año, en Noviembre, que lo había conocido.

.

_Flash Back _

_Estaba caminando por la calle distraídamente, mientras la sueva brisa primaveral hace que mis cortas púas se eleven al viento. _

_. _

_Yo acababa de cumplir veintidós años, el estaba por cumplir los veintitrés. _

_. _

_Iba de camino hacia la universidad. _

_Cuando estaba cruzando una calle, una enorme motocicleta freno de golpe evitando atropellarme, pero haciendo que me caiga y tire todos mis libros. _

_-¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- Le grite desde el suelo._

_. _

_El se bajo de su motocicleta y se quito los lentes. _

_._

_Sin casco, pensaba yo, ya sabía que tipo de persona era. _

_. _

_El amablemente se agacho a ayudarme a recoger mis libros, después me ayudo a levantarme. _

_Me sacudí un poco el polvo de mi abrigo color verde claro y le saque mis libros, luego empecé a caminar hacia la universidad. _

_El se quedo un segundo con cara de bobo y luego me siguió. _

_-Lo siento. Te invito un café ¿Qué te parece?- me dijo mientras me seguía._

_Yo me detuve, el también lo hizo. _

_-No salgo con extraños- le dije seria, y volví a caminar. _

_-Pero yo si. Vamos, acepta- Dijo caminado al lado mió. _

_Me detuve otra vez, el me imito. _

_-No- Dije, y volví a caminar. _

_Esta vez, el ya no me siguió. _

_-¡Lograre que tomes un café conmigo, preciosa!- Me grito._

_Yo sonreí y entre al edificio donde yo estudiaba. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Unas cuantas horas después, yo salía de la universidad. _

_Al llegar a la esquina donde casi me atropellan, sonreí. _

_Allí estaba el, apoyado en su motocicleta, que era del mismo color que su pelaje. _

_El también sonrió, mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes. _

_-Vale, acepto- Dije yo sonriendo –Pero solo un café- _

_-Ya sabia que aceptarías preciosa- Me dijo el arrogantemente, pero de manera graciosa –prometo que no te arrempetirás-_

_Yo solté una leve risita por su elogio._

_-Me llamo Amy, Amy Rose- me presente_

_-Yo me llamo Shadow Black, pero puedes llamarme Shadow- Dijo el besando mi mano, como un caballero. _

_End Flash Back _

.

Yo estudiaba periodismo, me encantaba esa materia.

El estudiaba abogacía, pero su verdadera y única pasión, eran las motocicletas.

Luego de salir un tiempo, acabe aceptando ser su novia.

Conocí a sus padres, tiempo después descubrí que en verdad el no quería estudiar para ser abogado, le obligaba su padre, quien era un muy importante y conocido abogado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Me ahoga esta pena _

_no puedo vivir _

_las olas no me hablan de ti _

_sentado en la arena _

_escribo tu nombre otra vez _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yo no tuve a quien presentarle, mis padres habían muerto hace unos cinco años, y casi toda mi familia que quedaba, vivía en otro país. Yo me había mudado por el estudio, si no viviría con mi familia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por que te extraño _

_desde aquel Noviembre _

_cuando soñamos juntos _

_en querernos siempre _

_Me duele este frío Noviembre _

_cuando las hojas caen _

_a morir por siempre… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amaba las carreras de motocicletas, había ido a unas cuantas donde el andaba. En todas ellas gano.

El siempre decía que yo era su amuleto de buena suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Noviembre sin ti _

_es sentir que la lluvia _

_me dice llorando que todo acabó _

_Noviembre sin ti _

_es pedirle a la luna _

_que brille en la noche de mi corazón _

_otra vez… otra vez… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Observe fijamente el mar.

Estaba sentada en un tronco caído en una playa, mis pies desnudos tocaban la fría arena.

Era primavera, pero en la playa siempre hace frió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Quisiera decirte _

_que quiero volver _

_tu nombre va escrito en mi piel _

_ya es de madrugada _

_te sigo esperando otra vez _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mire el cielo.

Algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre algunas nubes, estaba nublado y recién amanecía.

Me había quedado toda la noche en la playa, _**recordándole**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Por que te extraño _

_desde aquel Noviembre _

_cuando soñamos juntos _

_a querernos siempre _

_me duele, este frío Noviembre _

_cuando las hojas caen _

_a morir por siempre... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Este era nuestro lugar especial.

Cada día que podíamos, veníamos a esta playa, solo para pasar el rato.

Este era el tronco donde nos sentábamos, casi siempre yo en su regazo.

.

Agarre una pequeña rama que estaba cerca de mi y escribí su nombre en la arena

.

_Shadow… _

.

Mi pequeña sonrisa desapareció.

No lo pude aguantar más y solté la ramita.

Tape mi cara con mis manos y empecé a llorar. Sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, hasta caer en la arena.

.

Este día era muy especial para mí, era el día que el había muerto en un accidente de moto.

.

El me había llamado de madrugada, estaba borracho, estaba saliendo de una fiesta, a la que yo podía ir con el, pero me negué. Al día siguiente tenia un examen muy importante en la universidad.

Rato después, mi celular volvió a sonar, no era necesario que viera la pantalla para saber quien era, pero me equivoque, no era el.

Me llamaban desde el hospital, _**había tenido un accidente**_.

.

Estuvo en coma dos días, nunca despertó, nunca pude volver a ver sus hermosos ojos color carmín.

A esta misma hora, _**el murió**_.

.

.

Mis lágrimas ya no caían, sentía que mis ojos ardían por tanto llorar.

.

De pronto, mi celular sonó, mire la pantalla, era mi mejor amiga.

Tome aire y conteste.

**-Hola…- **Dije tratando de sonar normal, pero igual se notaba mi tristeza.

**-¡¿Dónde estas?!- **Grito ella del otro lado de la línea.

**-Tranquila Rouge, estoy bien- **Dije suavemente.

**-No te pregunte como esta…- **No pudo terminar de decir esa oración, ya que había descubierto donde estaba **–¿Otra vez estas ahí? Sabes que tienes que dejarle ir, Amy- **Me dijo suavemente, de manera comprensiva.

Yo reí sin ganas.

**-Y tu sabes muy bien que no puedo- **le dije sonriendo con amargura.

Luego de unos segundos se escucho un suspiro cansado.

**-Bueno… en unos minutos Sonic y yo te pasaremos a buscar ¿Vale?- **Dijo ella.

**-Vale…- **Dije yo. Y luego cortamos las dos.

.

Sonic y Rouge eran mis mejores amigos, las _**únicas**_ personas que me aguantaron y me pudieron ayudar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Noviembre sin ti _

_es sentir que la lluvia _

_me dice llorando que todo acabó _

_Noviembre sin ti _

_es pedirle a la luna _

_que brille en la noche de mi corazón _

_otra vez… otra vez… _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Ojala pudiera dejarte ir… Shadow- **Hable mirando al cielo.

.

.

Luego me pare, me puse mis zapatillas y me puse a caminar hacia la entrada de la playa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Noviembre Sin Ti; Reik.

**.**

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Reviews? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TheOnlyGirl_


End file.
